supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen (The Primordials)
Karen Anderson is the daughter of Pagan and Cassandra, and a Demiurge, a being of immense power born from the union of one of the Primordial Beings and a Human. History Karen was born in 1992, the only daughter of Pagan and Cassandra, and holding immense power, although Pagan realized her immense potential, he wanted her to have a normal life, and helped her control her powers and taught her to respect the natural order of things. On her first day in elementary school, she met Darion, who is the son of Death, and a Demiurge just like her, they had an instant connection with each other that would develop into love during High School. Present Day When Pagan left to assist Heaven, Karen was about to have her parents meet her boyfriend, arriving just after Pagan left. One year later, after Pagan had met Darion, they walked into the house when Death was visiting Pagan. After the Leviathan were released from Purgatory, they sought out many threats to their plans, one of the being Karen, whose power was suppressed and appeared weaker than a Seraphim, and attacked Karen and her friends at their college, but her powers as a Demiurge were more than enough to kill two of the Leviathan attacking her, and causing the others to retreat upon realizing the danger she posed. Personality Karen is the daughter of Pagan, and as such is very respectful of life and the natural order. Karen is a very friendly person, and generally tries to see the best in people she encounters, but once her friends are in danger, she will protect them. While she doesn't like to kill, she is willing to do so for the greater good. She holds a very strong bond with her boyfriend Darion, who is a Demiurge like her, and someone who has struggles like hers, and the only other being like her in existence. Karen does not like Dean's attempts to hit on her, shooting him down almost immediately. Powers and abilities Karen, as a Demiurge, holds a great deal of power, enough to match Darion, and fight and possibly kill Michael and Lucifer. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Karen, as a Demiurge, holds a tremendous deal of power, she can match Michael and Lucifer in power, and can kill Leviathan, Demons, and Monsters with little effort. * Superhuman Intelligence: Karen, as a Demiurge, is very intelligent, able to understand most concepts and think faster and easier than any human, but is not more intelligent to those with cosmic awareness or nigh omniscience. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Karen, while not immortal, is extremely durable, able to withstand a few attacks from Chaos before being critically injured. * Supernatural Perception: Karen is able to see most beings regardless of concealment. * Supernatural Concealment: Karen is able to conceal her location from most beings, with archangels, Darion, and Primordial Beings the only ones who can find her and see her when hidden. * Super Strength: Karen holds an enormous amount of strength, able to physically overwhelm a single archangel, and able to kill a leviathan with her bare hands. * Teleportation: Karen is capable of teleporting anywhere on earth with her own power, but cannot travel to other realms or space while still alive. * Empathy: Karen can feel the emotions of people, which allows her to understand people to a greater degree than others. * Telepathy: Karen has the ability to hear most beings thoughts, but rarely uses this power. * Holy White Light: Karen can release a blast of light powerful enough to harm Chaos to a degree. * Focused Smiting: Karen is capable of smiting beings like angels, and can even kill a Leviathan with this power, she can also, like her father, focus her smiting to only kill Demons and not their hosts. * Healing: Karen is capable of healing herself and others of most injuries and diseases, except those made by weapons such as her fathers blade and the weapons of archangels, and for a time illness' made by Pestilence. * Purification: Karen is able to purify polluted areas, making a polluted lake clean by swimming in it. Vulnerabilities Karen, being a Demiurge, holds a great deal of power, but she does have weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: as the first and most powerful being in existence, they are capable of killing Karen. * Horsemen: The younger horsemen are capable of affecting her with their specific powers. * The Splinter: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can kill her if she turns evil. * Pagan's Blade: the personal weapon of her Father can kill her. * Death's Scythe: this personal weapon of Death can kill her. * Archangels: Three archangels working together are capable of killing her. * Archangel Blade: The blades of Archangels can harm, and if stabbed in the heart can kill her. * Mortality: Karen, while powerful, is still half human, and is subject to age and human needs, such as the need for nourishment and oxygen. Gallery Karenleviathan.png| Karen smiting a Leviathan KarenStrength.jpg| Karen fighting a Leviathan Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Demiurge Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters